metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Preved
The Preved is a Metro made anti-materiel rifle that appears in Metro: Last Light, known for having the highest single-shot damage capacity of any weapon in the game, as well as being only one of three true sniper rifles in the game, the others being the Valve and the Clapper. Overview The Preved is a high-powered, bolt-action rifle which appears in Metro: Last Light. The Preved fires the 12.7x108mm round and has the highest damage per bullet of any firearm in the game. It looks closely based on the WWII-era PTRD and its semi-auto cousin, PTRS-41 anti-tank rifle. In its basic configuration it only holds one round but the Player can enhance this by customizing it with 5 round detachable box magazine, as well as a 4x scope, and a flash suppressor/muzzle break. The Preved is able to penetrate most forms of cover, retaining more than enough power to kill the enemy behind. It can also drop enemies in heavy armor with a single hit. Its extreme damage output is useful in taking down large tough mutants such as Demons and can even be used against the Bear, though its extremely slow rate of fire means you will have to be accurate. Sadly, however, there are very few places in the game where you can successfully snipe, or any where stealth would not be more effective. The rarity of the ammunition too, you cannot buy its ammunition. And the fact that you cannot silence it, means it is less effective than a silenced Kalash, VSV or Tikhar. The only place it is ever useful is the final battle for D6, where its anti-materiel capabilities are used in taking out the Tank, though it performs well afterwards in taking out the armored Flamethrower trooper and his riot-shielded guard. Attachments *Flash suppressor/muzzle break *4x Optical zoom *Laser sight *Extended Magazine Appearances Preved variants in Metro: Last Light * A fully upgraded Preved is carried by Anna at the end of D6 and is used to cover Artyom during the Ashes level. * It is first available to the player for purchase from the weapon merchant gun at the Depot, all 4 attachments are also available to purchase. * In The Dead City, halffway through the mission, after Artyom imagines he is being run over by a car (actually a watchman), the player can head upstairs through an open doorway to the left. After a flashback of a woman showering you can find a Preved with laser sight and flash suppressor lying in the bath. * Two upgraded rifles can be found in the second-last part of the battle for D6, where they are vital for completing the objective. Artyom can also receive and customize the weapon for free before the battle begins. * In the Sniper team mission of the Faction Pack DLC, the numerous Reich snipers on the guard towers will be equipped with this rifle, but the Red Sniper will be unable to pick them up. However they do provide a source of additional ammunition for the player, as his signature Clapper rifle is chambered for the same 12.7 x108mm rounds. * In the Tower Pack, a Preved with flash suppressor and upgraded magazine becomes available to the Captain after completing the second nosalis challenge. * The Preved returns in the Developer Pack where it is available with all attachments for use in the shooting gallery and AI arena . * In Chronicles pack Anna, Preved makes a starting weapon. Trivia * Initially it was named "Surprise". At some point during development it was changed to "Preved", which is a transliteration of a distorted Russian word "Privet", which means "Hello". However, it can also take on the meaning of "regards" as in "Send my regards to...". * Preved is a meme in the Russian-speaking internet *Unlike almost every other weapon, if you empty the magazine while holding down the aim-down sight button, the game will not automatically reload the Valve for you. This means that players on Ranger Mode may be unaware that they are empty, unless they are counting the visible rounds. The same happens with the Valve and Clapper. *Anna owns a Preved, and she is the only NPC known to carry one. * The 12.7x108mm rounds are extremely rare. You will only ever find them in small amounts during and after the level Depot. Keep this in mind when considering buying or picking up this weapon, if you do need to snipe a lot, the Valve might be a better choice. * The PTRD and PTRS anti-materiel rifle which the Preved based on uses an even larger cailber round, the Russian 14.5x114mm. * The Preved is actually a very odd weapon to have in the Metro for numerous reasons: ** It is strange that Metro inhabitants would create a weapon like the Preved as a purely sniper's weapon, when, presumably, many pre-war sniper rifles would have made it into the Metro (Indeed, one has - the VSK-94). ** Given that most fighting is done inside the cramped tunnels of the Metro, the need for a dedicated sniper rifle seems unnecessary - it makes much more sense to simply carry an assault rifle, then attach a scope if the need to snipe arose. This also means there would be very few expert marksmen inside the Metro, so creating a complicated weapon for them is pointless when they could use a pre-war sniper. ** Finally, given that even the most basic of pre-war sniper rifles have to be machine made professionally, as well as being adjusted manually by skilled manufacturers, creating a powerful sniper rifle from scratch would be extremely difficult, especially since it is unlikely the right equipment made it into the Metro. * However, one argument for the creation of the Preved is possibly not as a sniper rifle, but as a dedicated high calibre big game anti-materiel rifle - given that many mutants and monsters on the surface are heavily armoured (like the Librarians or the Bear), having a weapon that could hit them at long range and still carry the punch necessary to down them would make sense; certainly most stalkers would prefer to kill their prey from afar than in front of the mutant. ** Adding to this argument is the fact that despite the common nature of sniper rifles, pre-war armies had very few anti-materiel rifles in their armories - simply put, most pre-war sniper rifles would not be powerful enough for Metro dweller's needs. The creation of a powerful, long range big-game hunting rifle would help give peace of mind to stalkers, rangers and merchants venturing outside. ** It could also be one of the weapons the Red Line uses to destroy Reich tanks, given how the Rangers use the rifle to defeat the Red tank. Gallery surprise4.jpg|The real-life PTRD (top) and PTRS-41 (bottom) Prewied z LL (FPP).jpg|In-game Preved, as seen from the first person perspective in Metro: Last Light. 608ef1d059.png|Concept art (named as "Surprise") Category:Weapons Category:Tower Pack DLC Category:Developer Pack DLC Category:Chronicles Pack DLC